Red Rock
Overview Red Rock is a large costal town lying in the eastern regions of Scotland. Weather, Land, Climate Red Rock sits between a towering mountian range and the vast open sea. The only ways to actually get to Red Rock by land is to go through the mountian passes, or by flying over the mountians themselves. The fields surrounding Red Rock are quite fertile for the region can houses much of the towns food supply (Farms, Livestock). The Boundrys of Red Rock and its land make up are here: ---- I I Transition I I I I MOUNTIANS I Zone I FIELDS I Red Rock I COAST I I (Down Mountian) I I I The Climate in Red Rock Vary due to the Mountians. Precipitation comes from the sea as the mountians cause any precipitation to either be snow at the tips of them, or they disperse on the way down the mountians. Rain is common during Late April - Early October. Snow Early October - Late April. During summer months the region is general warmer then normal, Winter months tend to be a lot colder. History “The history of Red Rock is a simple history” as those of the town would say. This is how it is told by the elders of the town: Five hundred years ago, a large group of possibly two hundred people travelled along the mountains in search of a new home. Dragons in their old home land had destroyed everything that they had worked for there, they had no choice but to get up and walk away from them. Now, as the group was travelling along, they came to a mountain passage way that they didn’t expect to come to. They had either two ways to go, back south to where they came or north into new lands that could be good for them. They of coarse decided to take the road less travelled by straight to the new lands. When this caravan came to the wide open plains of Red Rock, they were amazed, astonished, shocked even to see that this entire area had been unknown to them in their existence. They travelled to the sea side at the most southern end of the plains and set up camp. They started taking the resources from the land around them as any group would, and found that the resources around them would be more then enough to sustain a livable town. They decided to make this their new home in hopes that the dragons wouldn’t find them far north as they were from their land. A Century passed and the town was doing great for its youth. It still had the roughly the same number of people that it did when the travelers first settled. Around this time was when the new generation of people found out that dragons kept destroying their work in the south west end of the region. They were confused by the fact the dragons didn’t attack the town directly but only those of the people who tried to build out by the forest. The people soon found out twenty years later that they had been building onto the land that the dragons ‘claimed’ as their own. As we started to back off the dragons became increasingly less aggressive. At that same time people in the village, only the brave started to tame these wild beasts. Up to about two centuries before the current time, there was an evil leader for the town of Red Rock. The people did not know this when he came into power. But he started sending military men into houses to terrorize people and steal items of worth. People were starting to become scared that he would just start killing them off instead. There was a small group of people that knew this madness had to come to an end, The organized everyone they could that would be willing to fight against their leader and put an end to him. With the help of the number of people, and the dragons that few owned, they were able to break through the doors of the Articul. (Art-ee-Cule. Basically the castle of Red Rock) and bring the leader to his knees. The leader was executed for his crimes against Red Rock and the people decided to come up with a better system for their leaders to go through, this system is still in play today. To the present, Red Rock is free of any troubles or worries that are posed against it. The thriving town now has a network of ships that trade with near by, and distant lands. The farms in the plains are also doing just as good as its sea neighbor with its crops. The only possible threat that the peopled ignore is a town across the mountains that have contacted them before that posses as a threat. Because no action was taken against them, the people simply ignore the possible enemies of the future. Teenagers and young adults are encouraged in the community to interact with one another and the dragons in the region. A good amount of people among this group have already tamed a dragon or are in the process of training one. Quite a few of dragon tamers have joined the army to help keep peace in the town. Goverment Due to problems in the goverment system in Red Rock. One person does not stay in power for all their life. Roughly two hundred years ago, a male leader abused his power with the town and caused havoc on an intense scale. He had been quickly thrown out and killed for the problems he had induced during his leadership. The people of the town decided that changing leaders every now and then would become a better, more stable system. Since then leaders have been chosen either from rich families, Military men or women, and sometimes middle class. These leaders stay in power for a max of ten years, it is up to them if they wish to stand down before then. The Current leader of Red Rock is Averia Iovia 'Pests' That Lay In The Mountians Red Rock has never had any problems from any other groups. Wether they be right next door or across the sea. But, The only problem that Red Rock has ever had is what the people of Red Rock call, The 'Snow Raiders'. It's proven that theres groups of small villages in the mountians. All controlled by one leader. They attack Red Rock and claim that it is their 'Ansectors Ancient Home Land' and that they deserve to have control of it. Red Rock keeps eyes on the mountians and the passages for the raiders incase they try to plot something against Red Rock. They have never been a true threat to Red Rock, but if the towns people don't pay attention to them they could end up being a threat in the future. Category:Places